Nazarick Ascendent
by The Silent Composer
Summary: His plans had always had a singular goal, to further Nazarick and it's citizens. As he looked at the excited faces of those before him, he couldn't help but feel bittersweet. What were they really getting out of all this? This is a story about Ainz coming to terms with the nature of the citizens of Nazarick and their desires.
1. Chapter 1 - Wish Fulfillment

Hope you enjoy my story, I will be updating on a weekly or bi-weekly basis.

Remember to **Read and Review.** Thanks :)

* * *

Chapter 1- Wish Fulfillment

"Nazarick will hide in the shadows no longer" Ainz stood and pronounced proudly, "I now declare this day the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

The Guardians and Pleiades that were assembled and still kneeling, but could not hold back a celebratory cheer,

"All hail Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Pleased with the response of his subordinates, Ainz sat down on the throne of the former Re-Estize King and mentally closed his eyes. His plan had went off without a hitch and he had been more successful in maintaining order in E-Rantel than he had first expected but something was getting to him. His plans had always had a singular goal, to further Nazarick and it's citizens. As he looked at the excited faces of those before him, he couldn't help but feel bittersweet.

What were they really getting out of all this?

They all despised humans and he very much doubted that any of them preferred to be here rather than back at home, in Nazarick. If his real goal was to further Nazarick and all her citizens, then in his mind he was doing a poor job of the latter. Sure, Nazarick as a State was growing more powerful by the hour as news spread of the Katze Plains Massacre and the subsequent formal annexation of E-Rantel into the Sorcerer Kingdom but the actual citizens, the ones knelling before him who he truly loved were not better off for it. Perhaps safer to an extent, but even that was a stretch.

"Lord Ainz? Is something wrong?"

He looked up to the source of the voice to find a worried Albedo standing before his throne. There was no denying her absolute devotion to him, several times she had disagreed with his orders, voiced such disagreements and still did her duty perfectly. If Ainz was being honest with himself, she was probably the closest thing to the personification of an ideal subordinate in every way. Allowing himself to admire her form for a moment, he also had to admit that she was perhaps the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, in this world and the old one. It bothered him greatly that the one thing she truly desired was not out of his reach to give, yet he continued to refuse her advances. In fact, although his racial trait inhibited his emotional responses, it didn't actually get rid of them as he had first assumed when he arrived in this world. This was something he knew to be an empirical fact. After all, he _did_ truly love all of Nazarick's citizens especially the ones before him right now. He knew it to be true not only in his mind but also in his non-existent heart. Not only did that prove that he was capable of love and emotion in general but also capable of emotional value and caring for those he cherished, some more than others. Just like a normal human. His lack of compassion for humans he reasoned must have more to do with their actual worth in his own mind then a fundamental lack of the capacity for such things. Perhaps... he understood his superiority to others in too real a sense. Perhaps he would have felt this way as a powerful human in his old world, whether as a CEO of a large corporation or a president of a powerful nation. Actually, it would explain a lot about his original world now that he thought about it...

"Lord Ainz? Lord Ainz? Please say something my love!"

Clearing away his thoughts he looked back at Albedo who was now wearing a very worried expression, anxiety clear on her face. She was wringing her hands patiently waiting on a response from her beloved. Ainz looked toward the others and saw that although they were not bold enough to get up without permission, they too were worried about their Overlord. Ainz shook his head, a bit upset with himself that he had allowed them to worry about his well being while he was lost in thought. Gently he grabbed Albedo's hand in his own making her immediately blush and sigh in relief.

"I am sorry Albedo."

He looked toward the others waving his hand in a calming gesture, "I apologize, I was deep in thought..."

Demiurge spoke immediately, "There is no need to apologize Lord Ainz, we should not have interrupted your thoughts."

Ainz shook his head, Albedo's hand still in his own to her immense delight, "No. I have made a very important decision." If all who were present were not intently listening, they were now.

"All who are present, you have made this victory possible. Without each and everyone one of you, as well as many others not present, these plans would have failed. No matter how powerful I may be, it would have ended in defeat if I were alone..."

Everyone in the room was silent. This was not how their master normally spoke. He had had moments when he was supremely modest or generous, perhaps even more than any in Nazarick would dare to presume but this was different.

It almost seemed like Lord Ainz was filled with sorrow.

"I love each and every one of you, and yet I have asked you to go against your nature. Against the very way you were designed and created to be. To perform duties that seemed tedious, boring, and woefully beneath your standing as a citizen of Nazarick. I know it must have been hard to be dutiful in face of such orders, to ignore your own nature, to give in to the overwhelming need to obey. Your loyalty is something I feel I will never deserve, no matter who you all may think I am."

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. " I... I want you all to live fulfilling lives, to live, work together, and be happy just as we 41 supreme beings did in Yggdrasil. Never forget that although I may be the leader, a supreme being, you are all the everlasting legacy of Ainz Ooal Gown."

Albedo immediately knelt in front of his throne and began to weep misinterpreting the moment as the others in the room did, "Please lord. Please don't leave us. We will work harder then ever to fulfill your will. We devote every fiber of our existence to you and your will. Please just... please don't abandon us like the others. Please don't leave me Momonga..."

Ainz looked at the room and realized that his speech had brought most to tears.

Not tears of joy.

Ainz gently lifted Albedo's chin so he was looking into her eyes, "Please do not cry Albedo. I have no intention of ever leaving you. Or any of you. You are all my family and there is nothing. _Nothing._ That will ever bring me more joy than to see you all live a happy life. Together."

Albedo seemed stunned but said nothing, waiting on bated breath for what her master was about to say,

"Today I will grant everyone who has performed their duty a wish. Anything that you desire. No restrictions. No limits. Today I will not let my own desires alter any of yours." They immediately all looked at him wide eyed.

Before any of them could respond to this change of events, Ainz gently lead Albedo, her hand still in his, to the side of his throne as he began, "Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, rise."

The entomancer did as commanded, "What is your wish?"

"I would like to continue ser-"

Ainz interrupted her, "And you can not wish to continue serving me, as that is something that will be perpetual. As I said, I have no intentions of ever leaving. It would be a waste of a wish."

Entoma nodded. She did not immediately speak, taking a moment to think over her request, " If it pleases you Lord Ainz, I would like permission to create a home web." The request caught Ainz off guard, "Are you unhappy with your personal quarters Entoma?" The maid immediately shook her head, "No Supreme one, I am grateful for such quarters but..." Ainz finished her sentence, "It is your nature." She nodded, uncertain if she had offended her lord. Ainz nodded, "I give you permission, anywhere in Nazarick that is not already occupied by another resident as well as in E-Rantel so long as it does not cause issues with the locals. Well... the innocent ones anyways." Entoma knelt, overjoyed at the added implication should could eat criminals, "Thank you Supreme One."

Ainz continued, "Solution Epsilon, rise."

Solution did as commanded, "What is your wish?"

Solution hesitantly started, "My lord I do not wish to cause you distress with my request so I will have to respectfully decline." This made all present stunned and a few angry but none spoke up understanding the moment was their Lord's, "Solution, this wish is not for me. It is for you. You have performed admirably and done your duty. Please, what is your wish." Solution knowing that any further declining would be seen as rude answered truthfully, "I wish for a human for consumption... An innocent human." Ainz saw this coming and couldn't help himself. After all, how many thousands of innocent humans had he killed through his actions and the ripple effect it would surely have. "Granted, you shall have 5 of your choice from our captured prisoners from the Roble Holy Kingdom. You may also have one per month, so long as it is a prisoner from a nation that is not a vassal of the Sorcerer Kingdom." Solution was taken back and stretched her smile to an abnormal expression of joy, "You are too generous my Lord! Thank you." Everyone understood now that their Lord was serious when he said _any_ wish. Lord Ainz had been so opposed to killing innocent humans that some in Nazarick had even dared to gossip that he cared more for humanity than Nazarick.

They had obviously been wrong.

"CZ Delta, rise." The automation rose to her feet, keeping a neutral expression. "What is your wish?" One might mistake her for ignoring her Lord if they did not know better as she did not move or respond. After a moment she replied, "With your permission, I would like a pet." Ainz couldn't keep a chuckle from coming out, "A pet? And what kind of pet would you like CZ?" She blushed slightly at being called by her first name alone by her Lord but responded, "A bunny rabbit, if it pleases my Lord." Ainz stared at her for a moment. _Such a simple if bizarre request, but clearly genuine. Who am I to say no._ "Granted. You may have a personal pet, a... bunny rabbit and I will inform all of those in Nazarick that it is under the protection of Ainz Ooal Gown." CZ immediately knelt, a small grin gracing her normally emotionless face, "Thank you my lord"

 _On to the next one_

"Narberal Gamma, rise." To his own surprise, Narberal already knew her request, "My lord, I humbly request that I continue to work alongside you in whatever capacity you deem useful." Ainz understood what she meant, since Pandora's Actor was going to be doing the lion's share of Momon's work now, it meant that she would be partnered with him rather than Ainz when she was masquerading as an adventurer. Ainz mulled this one over a moment. _I suppose I could just have another maid join as Momon's partner, or perhaps have 'Nabe' leave on unexpected business to Momon's 'homeland'..._ The maid looked with hope in her eyes at her Lord and Ainz knew he couldn't deny her request. Besides that, he enjoyed working with her and if he was to fulfill what he assumed would be 2 of his Guardians requests, he may need her close by anyways. "Granted. We will have some event occur that will take Nabe away from here in character and you shall continue to personally work with me." Narberal actually shed a tear, "Thank you my lord! I am unworthy." Ainz quickly corrected her words, "No Narberal Gamma, you are more worthy of such a reward than you know." She blushed deeply at her master's words as he continued.

"Lupusregina Beta, rise." The quirky werewolf rose as commanded. "What is your wish?" She wrung her hands for a moment, "If it would please Lord Ainz, I would like to request a change from my assignment in Carne Village." Ainz placed a hand on his chin, "Oh? I'm surprised it took you this long to request this to be honest." Lupusregina looked at him ashamedly, "I am sorry Lord Ainz, I shall continue to fulfill your will and-" Ainz interrupted her, "Granted. You will no longer be the guardian of Carne Village. You are free from this duty. In turn, you will now serve as a personal assistant to myself for special missions where we can put your... ruthlessness to better use." The maid blinked a few times before replying excitedly, "Thank Lord Ainz-su! You truly are supreme in all ways!"

"Yuri Alpha, rise." The eldest of the Pleiades sister maids rose. "What is your wish?" Ainz honestly was completely in the dark on this one. No matter what he had come up with, however, he would not have predicted her request, "I request that if the day ever comes that an heir to Nazarick is born that I may be the personal Nanny to the child." Ainz was stunned into silence. Yuri Alpha misunderstanding began again, "If such a request is an offense to you my Lord I apol-" Ainz once again interrupted, "Yuri, why do you want this wish?" She took a moment to collect her thoughts, "I have always had a desire to raise a child, to be a mother. I believe it was the way I was created to be my Lord. I can not bear any children of my own as I am undead but the desire to hold a child in my arms..." Ainz stared at the woman for a moment, "Yuri, I do not believe that there could be a more qualified individual in this world or the old world than you. If it is your desire than I shall grant it. And also, please see me in my quarters after this meeting is adjourned, I wish to speak with you about something." Yuri Alpha did not knell back down immediately taking in the words slowly. A tear began to roll down her face before smiling a genuine smile that Ainz appreciated more than she would ever know. "Thank you Lord Ainz, thank you so much." Kneeling back down, she took her place by her sister's side Lupusregina who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sebas Tian, rise." The butler rose and awaited his lord's command, "What is your wish?" He waited on a few seconds before responding, "My lord, if it is not offensive to you or conflicts with preexisting plans, I would request the resurrection of Ninya of the Swords of Darkness." Everyone in the room turned to look at the butler. Ainz spoke, "Why would you want such a wish?" Sebas never looked away, "I believe Tuare would benefit from this and therefore Nazarick. She often asks if we can go look for her sister on our off time, I believe it would be difficult for her heart to bear the truth." Ainz nodded. It never ceased to surprise him how much Sebas was like Touch Me. As for the request, he was lucky in this instance as he had kept her body after finding it tortured for experimentation on natural talents. Even luckier, the fact that he hadn't had time to conduct any of those experiments meant that the resurrection should be a simple act. Well, minus the gold cost but it would be exponentially less than Shalltear's resurrection because of the difference in power level. "If that is your desire, then it will be granted. She will be resurrected and given citizenship in the Sorcerer Kingdom, become a full fledged member of Nazarick once a purpose can be found for her, and she will be under the protection of Ainz Ooal Gown." Sebas eyes widened a little, "You are far too generous my lord, thank you."

Ainz took a moment and decided that since this was going to be a little different for the Guardians, or so he assumed, he would start with the Overseer herself, "Albedo, what is you wish?" Albedo uncharacteristically stayed calm and drew in a breath to steady herself, "Lord Ainz, I would only wish to be your wife so long as it is something you would also desire. If I am undesirable to you, then I will think on another request." She waited, unable to look at him. Ainz had seen this coming, maybe even hoped for it somewhere in his subconscious. After all, how could he feel guilt about a genuine request from his most loyal Guardian? It wasn't as if he was unopposed to the idea, just uncertain of it. That uncertainty was now gone. "It was never a matter of desirability that I can assure you." She looked up at him and waited. He again gently grabbed her hand and said,

"Albedo, I grant your wish. You shall be my wife."

The succubus was stunned into silence, only allowing her eyes to water as she waited to see if this was a test or some kind of cruel joke. Surely, _surely,_ the supreme one himself could not have just granted her only true wish. To do so would give her unfathomable happiness. To Albedo, it seemed almost blasphemous.

"Albedo?"

Removing herself from her thoughts she began to smile and openly hugged her master. _My master, my husband. The supreme one who refused to abandon us. My one true love..._ Overwhelmed with joy she allowed Ainz to lead her back to her spot and continue his wish fulfillment, still uncertain if she was dreaming or not.

The next request would bring her back to reality.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, rise." The vampire, who appeared to wear a mask of uncertainty, rose and remained silent, "What is your wish Shalltear?" She looked directly at Albedo in a way that was not often seen between the rivals. It was a look of pleading, as if she were begging Albedo for something. Albedo, for her part, immediately understood why she was looking at her that way and decided to be uncharacteristic. Perhaps it was the kindness their Lord had shown them this day but Albedo knew that it was inevitable and honestly was probably a desired result. Well, when factors other than her own selfish desires were taken into account. After all, someone as great as Ainz Ooal Gown would be expected to have multiple wives. Albedo simply gave a small grin and nodded, though the interaction was lost on everyone except themselves. Shalltear on the verge of tears smiled, "My lord, if it is pleasing to you and desirable in your eyes and heart, I would ask to be your bride as well. I know that Albedo would be your first wife but I would humbly wish to be your second." Ainz also had seen this coming but was glad that Albedo didn't seem to be getting as jealous of the request as he had previous assumed. "Granted, however, I do not care for the traditions or rules of human taboos. They are beneath me. You will not be my second wife Shalltear, you will simply be my wife, as will Albedo. I love you both too dearly to impose an unnecessary hierarchy. A meaningless feeling of superiority over another. You were both created by Supreme Beings in our image, you are both floor guardians of Nazarick, and you both are beautiful without comparison. You two will not share me as a husband, we will be a family. Together." He waited a moment to gauge their reactions. Albedo was admittedly a little dejected she wouldn't be the head wife but the way Ainz worded it also meant that technically she would be. It would just be a position filled by more than more individual. She could live with that. Shalltear for her part could barely contain her excitement and did not want to embarrass herself in front of her now husband.

Quickly kneeling she replied, "T-Thank you Lord Ainz. You have brought this one happiness in perpetuity." Ainz was a little surprised by the acknowledgment because she was not wrong. Albedo, Shalltear, and himself were immortal so technically this decision would be eternal. Unless one of them died. He shuttered at even the thought of losing one of his guardians. _Or wives. I have wives now. Strange feeling indeed..._

Ainz noticed the elf siblings speaking quietly to one another, both blushing furiously and grinning. _I suppose I should continue._

"Aura Bella Fiora, rise." The elven girl rose but so did her brother Mare, "Lord Ainz, with your permission we would both like to request our wish together." Ainz, a little confused by where this was going simply nodded. Aura began, "Lord Ainz, after speaking with Mare we both would l-like t-to..." Aura was being uncharacteristically nervous. To Ainz's surprise it was Mare who spoke up, "I-If it pleases you L-Lord Ainz, Aura would also like to be your bride and I... your consort." One could almost forget what it was they were wishing for by the adorable way Mare and Aura were currently speaking.

Almost.

At this Ainz lost his composure a bit. _I have messed up... I have royally messed up. What was that word again? Ah, FUBAR. Fucked up beyond all repair. How could I have not seen this coming. I should not have allowed my emotions to allow a no restrictions wish fulfillment!_ Ainz allowed himself sometime to regain his composure before he replied, "Umm, I uh. Are you sure this is what you wish for?" Aura and Mare both looked at one another, confirming their thoughts before replying in unison, "Yes my lord so long as it pleases you." Ainz couldn't handle this.

This wasn't right. Even Peroroncino would be giving him hell for this. _Well, maybe not but that is further confirmation of how wrong this is!_ Ainz sighed internally and decided that although he had technically backed himself into a corner he did not enjoy being in, there was perhaps the smallest of ways out.

To an extent.

"Granted, however, since neither of you are of age to... consummate the marriage"

 _I think I am going to be sick._

"You will only be so in name alone until you become of age. Is this acceptable?" Both elves looked to one another blushing madly and hugged each other before kneeling, "Yes lord, it is beyond acceptable. It truly is a wish come true. Thank you." Ainz sighed, _well I dodged a bullet there. Elves age incredibly slowly so they will not be a problem for a long time yet. Still..._ He tried to rid his mind of such unproductive thoughts. What is done is done, and as long as Demiurge and Coycotus did not ask for the same the last two should be easy. He worriedly looked toward them both and cringed internally, _Surely they won't request that... Right?_

"Demiurge, rise." The demon rose with his natural grace. Ainz, almost scared to ask at this point began, "What is your wish?" Demiurge waited only a moment, "Lord Ainz, if it would be acceptable I would like to create and lead a war council for the purpose of planning military operations for the Sorcerer Kingdom." Ainz blinked in surprise, well internally anyways. _That is rather easy to fulfill and productive. Demiurge is truly a great asset to have for Nazarick._ "Granted, you shall become the Chief of the General Staff of Sorcerer Kingdom. You will be in charge of creating the doctrine of war for the Sorcerer Kingdom as well as the intelligence service that will report directly to Nazarick. You may recruit as many other advisors as you see fit, so long as they do not have other duties. Also," Ainz pulled out a few books from his personal inventory. "These are some books from my original world. No matter how powerful or successful Nazarick is at waging war, I can assure you that there is a lifetime of wisdom in these books on the subject." Demiurge looked shocked as he took the books from Ainz, "I shall forever cherish these tomes of wisdom. You are too generous. Thank you, Lord Ainz."

Lastly Ainz looked toward his loyal warrior insectoid, Cocytus. "Cocytus, rise." He barely moved as it was not far from how he normally stood. Ainz had high expectations for him as a military leader for Nazarick and was hoping his request was pertaining to such. And as fate would have it, it did. "MY. LORD. IF. IT. PLEASES. YOU. I. WOULD. LIKE. TO. FUFILL. A. GREAT. CONQUEST. TO. FURTHER. YOUR. GREAT. NAME. AND. ERASE. MY. FAILURES." Ainz could have smirked at this. It was about time he made Cocytus a general anyways, "Granted. You shall serve as the first Field Marshal of the armed forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom. For now, I grant you the conquest of the Slane Theocracy. You will have full military authority so long as it is in line with our newly formed war doctrine." Demiurge grinned at this and Cocytus was beside himself with joy, "I. WILL. NOT. FAIL. THIS. TIME. MY. LORD. NAZARICK. WILL. NEVER. AGAIN. KNOW. DEFEAT." Ainz nodded, "I have no doubt my loyal Guardian. You and Demiurge will need to make sure to communicate at all levels to attain complete military dominance. Anything less is unacceptable. You may also want some reading material." Ainz pulled out a few more books and handed them to Cocytus who again knelled in awe. "THANK. YOU. MY. LORD. YOU. TRULY. ARE. THE. MOST. SUPREME. OF. ALL. SUPREME. BEINGS."

As Ainz adjourned the meeting, he was happy. Things hadn't turned out exactly how he had planned but everything worked out in the end. Everyone seemed happy and enjoying themselves, excitedly talking about their wishes and conversing about the future. He enjoyed the scene from his throne for a few more minutes before finally standing up. All those present immediately looked to him for their orders,

"For the time being, we have secured peace and victory. This next week I expect to be uneventful in the Sorcerer Kingdom as we prepare for our future conquests. To that end, everyone will have the next few days off. Please use them to enjoy yourselves, or rather, to remind yourselves that you are not just fighting and obeying orders to further my own name but you are creating what will be our home. A home that all of Nazarick can be proud of, can be safe in, and can find true happiness. We will remake the world anew and create something even more everlasting than the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Together."

All present cheered at this mostly due to the euphoric high they were all feeling for having their wishes granted. When the cheering died down Ainz addressed his new spouses,

"Albedo, Shalltear, Aura, and Mare. We need to talk in my quarters in Nazarick. We have much to discuss."

They looked at him with renewed excitement and all answered in the affirmative. Ainz opened the gate and as they were stepping through looked back at Demiurge, "Please watch over any administrative tasks while I am gone." Demiurge immediately knelt, "As you command Lord Ainz."

As they disappeared through the gate, all the maids as well as the 2 remaining guardians looked at one another. "We truly serve the most supreme being of the 41."

Yuri Alpha smiled, "Yes, it is without question, though I suppose it was never doubted to begin with."

Lupusregina Beta still grinning ear to ear, "To think he would fulfill such wishes, even when we are already so clearly devoted-su!"

Narbarel shook her head, "I do not believe he gave us our wishes to inspire devotion but rather to ensure our happiness."

Yuri continued, "I have to admit, I was uncertain whether he would grant such selfish desires but if his goal was our happiness then it makes sense."

Demiurge pushed his glasses up, "It is as you say, he wants us to be happy. My only desire now is to ensure his will comes to fruition, I wish to be deserving of such praise."

"I. FEEL. THE. SAME. WE. WILL. NOT. FAIL. HIM."

Everyone in the room nodded at this. Demiurge was about to leave to go about his duties when he realized something. "Yuri Alpha, I believe Lord Ainz requested you meet him in his office after the meeting." Blushing a little she quickly regained her compsure, "You are correct lord Demiurge, I must not keep him waiting."

And so it was that Ainz Ooal Gown created not just a mighty kingdom or fierce military. Today, he cultivated an unbreakable loyalty and fanaticism within his followers.

His new family.

* * *

This story will be a character driven story more focused on the interaction of the individuals rather than Nazarick alone.

Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. Please review if you have time!

PeAcE OuT


	2. Chapter 2 - Understanding the Wish

**Read, Review, and of course, Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Understanding the Wish

Ainz walked through the gate to find his new queens, and consort, happily chatting with one another. Despite the situation, it really did make him feel better knowing he had brought them some modicum of happiness. The evidence of such was clearly seen in their smiles. He looked toward his personal maid for the day who was standing obediently by his desk. "Cixous, please wait outside until I call for you. I wish to discuss something with my queens." He looked toward Mare, "And consort." Cixous clearly surprised by what he had just called the present guardians but replied as expected, "Of course my lord." She had a bright grin on her face as she walked out the door. The gate had opened into his office so he gestured for them to sit on the two pristine couches. Shalltear and Albedo sat to his left and right while Aura and Mare sat across from him. None of them spoke so Ainz decided to begin,

"I realize that this will be a big change for all of us, however, I do not expect there to be a change in everyone's ability to fulfill their duties to Nazarick."

They nodded, still content with just listening to their Overlord.

"You will all be allowed to stay in my personal quarters, however, Aura and Mare will be given a separate room which will be built opposite of mine."

Aura looked a little sad, "We can't stay with you Lord Ainz?"

Ainz was uncertain of how to answer, on one hand her and Mare could not be allowed to be in his bedroom for obvious reasons. He was not so naive as to think that Albedo and Shalltear would not attempt to fulfill their _duties_ as a wife every single chance they got. That being said, he did not want to appear to play favorites with his new... spouses and was glad when Shalltear spoke up,

"Don't be so down little shorty, I believe Lord Ainz wants to preserve your... innocence."

Shalltear couldn't keep a smug grin from spreading across her porcelain face. Albedo covered her face as a smile also found a way to her and Aura scowled at this,

"I'm not _that_ young Shalltear! I know about those things..."

The way she ended her sentence let on that perhaps she didn't have a _complete_ picture of what those things entailed. Or that she was in anyway prepared to take on that type of a role. That actually gave Ainz a bit of relief.

 _She really is still a kid. Good. We are going to keep it that way as long as possible._

Mare spoke up, "I-I think Shalltear is right Sis, m-maybe it would be best to wait."

Ainz had to admit, Mare and Aura were probably the cutest residents of Nazarick. Something about them really made him want to ensure that nothing destroyed their image of him. Strange, he felt more attached to Aura and Mare than he did to Albedo and Shalltear.

 _I'm sure that will change soon. After all, I'm no longer keeping them at arms length._

The thought both frighten and excited him in the best of ways.

"Aura, your brother is right. You are only a child once and for what it is worth, there have been many occasions that I yearn for the years of my youth. Do not let this bother you, I have already said that you and Mare both will be my wife and consort. You just need to come of age."

The small elf immediately looked down, "Of course, Lord Ainz."

Ainz sighed internally before making another decision,

"That being said, on nights that I, and I _alone,_ deem acceptable I will allow you both to join Shalltear and Albedo in my bedroom. Tonight will be one of those nights."

At this Shalltear and Albedo looked at him curiously while Aura and Mare looked at him with wide excited eyes,

"Thank you Lord Ainz!"

Ainz looked to Albedo and Shalltear, "Is there any objections to this?"

They both shook their heads but understood the implications. They would have to wait until tomorrow to truly become his wives. Albedo wanted to be upset but found she couldn't be, she was still riding her high from her fulfilled wish. What was one more night when they had an eternity to spend together now? Shalltear was a bit more annoyed that her wish would essentially be delayed but again, the fact that she _was_ now a bride of Lord Ainz eased her mind. Plus, she was curious as to what Aura and Mare's role would be.

Perhaps tonight they would find out.

She smiled knowing that no matter what, she would never again be without happiness. That much she certain and without doubt.

"And please, since you four will be my royal spouses call me by my name, not my title. This is a privilege that only you four will have."

All of them immediately nodded while Albedo excitedly spoke up, "May we call you Momonga?"

Ainz waited a moment, "Yes, but only when we are alone or you are speaking to another queen or consort in private. While others in Nazarick are present, I would have you call me Ainz."

Albedo actually gave a small squeal of excitement at this. She was deeply in love with Momonga after all, not Ainz Ooal Gown. This is something she was glad she could finally reconcile within herself.

"Since I don't normally sleep, in fact I have no real reason to being in my current form, I have decided in the interest of you all to have a means of creating a flesh and blood body." This caught their attention.

Albedo responded first, "Momonga, you are perfect the way you are. You do not need to change for our sake."

Shalltear also spoke, "I agree with Albedo, your form is exquisite my love."

Aura and Mare stayed silent but with a curiosity plain to see. Ainz coughed a little, more out of habit of nervousness than a true need,

"Yes, well, as that may be, there are certain... limitations to my current form that may pose a problem for our future relationship and... intimate activities."

At this Albedo and Shalltear both immediately understood and blushed. Aura for her part seemed to be more confused by the statement but held her tongue. She was a little disappointed that she was essentially being left out of this conversation, so to speak, but Mare gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Although Mare was actually a bit more versed in the details of sexual intercourse, due solely to coming across books relating to the matter and that his ravenous hunger for knowledge demanded he read, if he was honest with himself he was quite nervous about it. Above all, he was certain he was not ready for such a relationship and he was sure Aura wasn't either. He was thankful their Lord had the foresight to put a limitation on their wish. Aura looked back at Lord Ainz with hopeful and shining eyes. Her brother was right, they should be glad that their wish, their truest desire had come true. And it was thanks to the one they both loved. If he deemed we should wait, who was she to judge his wisdom?

 _Our time will come, we just need to learn from Albedo and Shalltear how to be a good wife._

"Besides that, I also think that changing my form for the purpose of sleeping will improve my mental capacity and ability to understand future, unforeseen obstacles for Nazarick. All supreme beings in our original world were required to sleep and we were capable of reaching beyond our grasp. We created Yggdrasil, technology that rivaled even the most powerful magic, and we even conquered the stars."

The four present were all completely engrossed in their master's words. Conquered the stars? Was that even possible? How does one do that? And technology that was _greater_ than magic? That was quite unbelievable, especially when someone as powerful as Momonga said it.

Ainz knew he was stretching the truth to the point of fracture but he needed to get the point across that sleeping was necessary. He had two reasons for this:

1\. He needed a means for Aura and Mare to not feel excluded and he figured a good way of doing this was to invite them to his bedroom every so often without any sexual connotation whatsoever specifically for social bonding and strengthening their relationship. Who doesn't like lying around in pajamas in a comfortable bed and talking with the ones you care about? He had no doubt it would also ease his own mind of stress.

2\. Despite not wanting his own personal desires to come into play, he couldn't help but imagine waking up to Albedo and Shalltear after a night of love making. It was something he selfishly desired and had no doubt they would also enjoy. A win-win _No harm no foul... right?_ The thought alone made him blush, or it would have if he were not made of bone.

 _I guess I even got a wish fulfilled._

"It was quite common to simply enjoy the company of your lover. Being in close proximity can give one a sense of contentment and it helps to relax the mind allowing you to see things more clearly. I do not want our relationships to be... traditional. Companionship and carnal desire can not be at odds. Both are necessary and if we are all to find true completeness we will need to find a healthy balance or rather a healthy cohesion of the two." At this Albedo and Shalltear seemed surprised but completely satisfied with the answer. To them, sex was a duty and a desire to their Lord. It was what was expected and desired by their master, or so they thought. To them, their devotion and his power were so absolute that if he so desired, he could simply use them as broodmares and they would be completely satisfied with their existence. Upon hearing that companionship was equal to sexual desires in his eyes was a strange sensation. As if their hearts just skipped a beat. Momonga was truly an enigma, but one that they had the overwhelming desire to understand, even if it took them a millennia. They both looked at one another, both awestruck. Then Ainz carefully continued as he looked at them,

"I have recently found a means of creating such a form but I will need the assistance of Narberal Gamma." Albedo seemed to understand something that Shalltear didn't,

"That is brilliant my love! If I may ask though, what form will you take when we..."

She left the sentence hanging looking sheepishly over at the twins. Shalltear for her part wasn't understanding,

"I'm sorry Momonga, but why would you need Narberal Gamma's assistance?"

Ainz explained, "As you know I am primarily a necromancer and master of death, most of my abilities are quite refined for combat and summoning. I have few abilities when it comes to changing my appearance and none that allow me to choose my form."

Shalltear and the twins nodded as Albedo smiled happy that she had seemed to understand her master's plans before the others,

"Narberal Gamma however is a doppelganger like Pandora's actor, she is quite adept at changing her form to whatever is desired. In fact, she can even generate a completely new appearance rather than simply copy another form. This is where we can find a solution to this problem."

He waited to see if Shalltear or the twins understood.

Shalltear was first, "I think I understand now, but wouldn't you need to have some spell to copy hers?"

Now the twins understood and Mare couldn't help but smile though Ainz was unsure what the smile was for.

Yet.

"That is correct Shalltear. I am lucky that early on in my life in Yggdrasil, I found what at the time seemed to be a rather useless item but I always kept it because of it's novelty."

He lifted his right hand and removed on of the rings, "This ring allows a user to copy the ability of anyone else and allow the wearer to cast the ability at no cost twice per day, but it requires you to be of the correct level to cast it. This means that if I were a lower level then Narberal, I wouldn't be able to properly copy her spell. This is not a problem now as it once was when I found this item."

They looked amazed at the sheer depth of the mind of the being they now called their husband.

"Your mind never ceases to amaze me Momonga!" Albedo leaned against him, wrapping her arm around his.

Not to be out done, Shalltear did the same and said, "I can not wait for our first time love, though I am curious..."

Ainz looked down at the vampire attached to his arm, "What is it?"

Shalltear nibbled her lip a little, "What form will you take?"

Before he had a chance to reply, Mare spoke up, "Ain- I mean Momonga, if you can take any form then could we see you as you were before?"

Ainz was uncertain of what he meant. He had assumed he would just use the form of some attractive man he had seen or even perhaps a celebrity from his old world.

 _As I was before... what does he-_

And then he understood.

Mare wanted to see him. Satoru Suzuki, the low level salary man that hated his life and found an escape through a DMMO-RPG. He wasn't sure why but the request made him anxious. Should he lie to them? Won't they freak out when they see his true form is a human? He looked at his three brides hoping they were perhaps opposed to the idea but found them all with awestruck faces, waiting on his reply.

 _I suppose it doesn't matter, relationships are supposed to be built on trust after all._

Ainz replied truthfully, "I will take my old form, however, this is also another privilege only belonging to you four. It should never leave our bedroom, is that understood."

They all nodded though a bit uncertain as to the reason but not even daring to question it.

"Also, I am sure you will have plenty of questions when you see that form... I will answer them all. Truthfully. Just remember that I am, and will always be Momonga of Ainz Ooal Gown. The leader of the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

At this they all actually knelt on the ground. Albedo voiced their thoughts,

"No matter what your form Lord Momonga, we will _never_ question your absolute authority. Our loyalty is your absolute authority my love."

Ainz was pleasantly surprised by the statement, both the depth of it and the insinuation that his authority was as strong as their unquestionable loyalty. It was a nice and accurate comparison not lost on Ainz.

"Rise, you do not need to kneel my loves."

This made them all blush. It was the first time their master referred to them in this way,

"When we are together alone, we are without the necessity of titles and formalities. Never forget that going forward. It would please me to no end if we could learn to simply be with one another without the interference of power, influence, and hierarchy. To be truly together, we should see one another as equals within the context of our relationship."

He was quick to add that last line as he saw their jaws nearly drop at being called an equal to a supreme being. They nodded, still seemingly feeling awkward at being equal to a supreme being, even within the context of a relationship but excited none the less.

Ainz decided it was a good place to end, "Alright, do any of you have any questions?"

Albedo quickly spoke up with a giant grin on her face, "When is bedtime?"

Ainz almost facepalmed when while the others laughed. He was about to respond when a Gate opened in his office.

Everyone looked over to see who it was but they were not worried. It had to be someone from Nazarick, otherwise the defensive wards would have eliminated the target or at the very least alerted them. Out walked Yuri Alpha, full of grace and a small smile on her face.

"Lord Ainz, you requested I meet you after the meeting. I apologize for the delay as I surmised you may be talking with your brides and consort about personal matters."

Ainz had thought she had forgot but was glad the maid was intelligent enough to allow him some time to speak with his new spouses.

"Yuri, I believe you and I need to speak on an important matter."

He looked toward the others who were curiously watching before directing the maid to sit opposite of him. She did so and sat next to the twins.

Albedo spoke up, "Ainz, should we leave to give you privacy with Yuri Alpha?"

Ainz looked toward her and then the others, "I appreciate the gesture Albedo but it is ultimately unnecessary. Let this be known, there will be no secrets between us. We will rule together because we are one. A marriage, in it's truest form is the merging of beings essence. Their very souls. There can be no secrets in such a relationship, not between any of us." Albedo was taken back a bit but sat back down with a smile that made Ainz actually feel a bit warm on the inside. The others were similarly touched by the sentiment but allowed Ainz to continue.

"Yuri, this may come as a surprise but it may not be impossible for you to have children. More research needs to be done, as Demiurge has only looked into crossbreeding with liches for the purpose of Nazarick securing an heir, however, I am going to instruct him to look into the possibility of Dullahan reproduction. I am quite certain that if it is possible for such a thing to occur, he will be able to figure it out. If such a times comes, you will be informed and given the choice if you want to have a child of your own."

Yuri Alpha didn't move, eyes wide. She had never thought it even possible for such a thing. She could actually become pregnant and be with child? Without the child dying?

 _I have to trust in the Supreme One. I must..._

Overjoyed she said, "Thank you lord Ainz, you generosity knows no bounds."

Ainz waved off the words with a simple gesture,

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for those of Nazarick. That includes you Yuri. I can't imagine you not being an excellent mother, though I suppose you will need to find someone to father the child... Have you found anyone worth your interest?"

She smiled looking directly at him, "Only one, my lord."

The implication was clear and the elder brides of Momonga were uncertain how they felt about the insinuation but ultimately they new it was his decision. Not theirs.

Ainz coughed, "Yes, well... I suppose that will be a bridge crossed on another day."

Looking at the maid, he couldn't help but admire her beauty.

 _Was she always this attractive? Of course she was, I was just not interested before. And now... I am?_

 _Strange._

Despite this, he continued, "There was another reason I asked you here Yuri Alpha, I have a mission for you."

* * *

Demiurge looked at the pathetic human in front of him and wondered if he would ever stop talking. Lord Ainz had asked him to take care of administrative duties in his absence and at first, Demiurge thought it would be a simple task. After all, if he was anything, he was efficient. It turns out that listening to the fat worm in front of him who was evidently 'nobility' or former nobility anyways after Lord Ainz changes to the law. Hence why he was here. Demiurge vaguely heard him angrily tell him that his family had been wealthy since the times of the 13 heroes and that they would not stand for having their nobility stripped. The noise that continued out of the lesser beings mouth displeased Demiurge a great deal. It was rather dull and not at all pleasant. Demiurge briefly wondered what the dumb creature would sound like if he were to peel away his skin. Slowly.

 _I beat he would sound quite lovely..._

He could only imagine the screams... for now.

At that interesting thought he gave a sadistic smile that most certainly was picked up on by the human.

"Uh, yes well. Lord Demiurge I have made my case known and expect the Sorcerer King to personally correct this failure of the State!"

However difficult it was not to utterly destroy this impudent fool in front of him, Demiurge knew what was expected of him. He would not fail the Supreme One.

"Of course, I will inform the Sorcerer King as soon as he returns Mr. ?"

The former nobleman began to fume, "I am _Lord Ashford._ You would do well to remember my name."

Demiurge smirked, "My apologies, according to the Sorcerer King's new laws the only nobility are those he personally deems as such. In fact, it is a criminal offense to impersonate Nobility. An offense"

He leaned over the desk slightly, "That you have just committed."

Before the human could reply Demiurge continued, "But fear not, the Sorcerer King is merciful and will allow you to be on your way. I suggest you do just that."

The former nobleman got even angrier, "You think your sorcerer king will last? Ha! If you treat the nobility in this way there will be an uprising, you will see your folly someday monster!"

At this Demiurge actually smiled, a real, genuine smile, "That would be treason, another offense against the Supreme One but you know... I hope it comes to fruition."

This caught the man off guard as the devil continued, "I would love to see the fields painted red once more with the blood of the insignificant pests that infest this land. Perhaps we would just continue the extermination and clear _all_ of the territory of the Sorcerer Kingdom of you weak"

He got a bit closer to the man,

"Pathetic"

He closed the distance as the human with a terrified look on his face begin to inch backwards,

"Insects."

The man saw his own terrified reflection in the devil's glasses.

Then, Demiurge pulled back quickly, "But I digress, as I said earlier our King is quite merciful and will ignore your impudence."

The human stood there shocked before Demiurge commanded, "Remove yourself from my sight."

The human immediately turned and walked out. Demiurge let out a sigh and leaned back against his chair.

 _How does Lord Ainz deal with these creatures? He is truly a being of great patience, willing to restrain himself for the purpose of implementing a plan._

"Wisdom beyond measure."

Demiurge looked at the books on his desk, "Now time to study these ancient tomes of wisdom."

He had received 3 in total and picked up the first book and read the cover,

"The Art of War by Sun Tzu. Interesting name."

He moved on to the next one.

"On War by Carl von Clausewitz."

He liked the title. Simple, efficient, and to the point.

The final book was quite large,

"Lost Victories by Erich von Manstein. I wonder what 'von' means..."

He surmised that perhaps it meant the person was a great warrior or strategist though he wasn't sure why the first book wouldn't have it in his name if that were the case.

 _A question for the Supreme One. He will know the answer. His knowledge is limitless._

It was also interesting that the title was a contradiction.

 _Lost Victories, I wonder what wisdom this holds._

Returning to the second book, mostly because he appreciated the title, he began reading. Just as in everything else, he was an efficient reader and in a few hours he had almost completed reading the tome.

 _Truly fascinating... Lord Ainz was not wrong when he said there is a lifetime of wisdom._

It was genuinely surprising to Demiruge the level of detail and depth the tome had went into in regards to warfare. It dove into the political, economic, and military aspects of war and was quite thorough. It was also interesting that there were some terms, names, and places that he didn't recognize and most surprising was that not once did they bring up magic. He closed the book and put all three in his inventory. He decided to go make sure everything was running smoothly, though the book still was at the forefront of his mind.

 _How very interesting Lord Ainz..._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, please remember to review. Thanks!

PeAcE :)


	3. Chapter 3- Consequences of a Wish

I know it's been awhile... I hope you guys aren't too mad. Thank you so much for all the support. Read and review please! And enjoy :)

Edit: I did another proofread and realized how bad I am at it :D Hopefully I fixed most errors

* * *

Chapter 3- Consequences of a Wish

She remembered the pain, that was the first thing that came rushing back to her. That evening, that fateful evening, they had been elated. A successful mission, only to walk into an ambush. And that woman... oh, that terrible woman. She remembered the way the woman's voice danced with merriment with each cut. How she touched her and played with her body, smiling in genuine pleasure. Momon would save her, if she could just endure... Momon would save her... She shook violently unable to hear the voices around her. How long had she lived before finally succumbing to that demon? She had tried to be brave, tried to be righteous but the pain became to much to bear. And so she had screamed with each agonizingly slow slice. With her last dying breath she pleaded with the only one she knew could save her, save them all.

"MOMON!"

* * *

Ainz was standing in his throne room finishing the last of the wish fulfillments, the resurrection of Ninya of the Swords of Darkness. His brides to be, Albedo, Shalltear, Aura, and Mare, stood by his side dutifully while Sebas and Tuare sat on the other side of what was left of Ninya. Her body, unfortunately, had decayed too much for a lesser spell and so a full resurrection spell had to be used. It held a few more risks than he would've liked, such as the potential for her coming back as a simple undead because of her relative weakness, but he had no choice. Being unable to resurrect a mere human would not look the best for his reputation as the sole authority over Life and Death.

 _At least the gold amount required is negligible,_ he thought offhandedly.

Taking his eyes off the small pile of gold and back to the corpse in front of him, he began his spell. For better or for worse. "Ninya, Resurrection!"

* * *

Tuare held onto Sebas with a strength she did not know she had. When Sebas had first told her that Ninya had been found dead, her heart had been utterly broken.

Sebas brought her close as she began to weep but continued, "Our Lord is not limited by death."

Tuare looked up at him curiously through blurry eyes as he continued, "My Lord recently asked me what wish he could grant me. One that was of my desire alone. I requested that he resurrect Ninya."

Their eyes locked but Tuare was not immediately certain of what he said. Was such a thing possible? Finding Ninya, even finding her dead, could that be a happy ending? Was her Lord a god? As her uncertainty continued to rise Sebas smiled and took her hand,

"Come. One must witness such an event to ever be certain that it happened at all."

Tuare, still not entirely unsure if this was the cruelest of jokes or perhaps a punishment for some failings of her own, chose to follow Sebas. For better or for worse. She gave a silent prayer to the only god she now believed in.

 _Please, oh please Lord Ainz, bring Ninya home once more._

* * *

Ninya kicked and screamed as hard as she could. He would make it here. He would save them all! She just had to buy time, just a little longer. Her attacker was strong. Try as she might she couldn't get out of their reach.

"Please! Momon! Please save us!"

"Ninya!"

It was that voice that stopped her dead in her tracks. As her thrashing and resistance stopped, she began to take in her surroundings. She was not in that storeroom she remembered, nor was the demon of a woman the one holding her.

 _Holding me..._

Then she realized she was being held by someone. Her vision began to sharpen and she almost screamed again. Holding her like one might hold a child was an elder lich, or at least appeared to be. His eyes bright and shining like rubies in his empty sockets stared directly into her own. For what felt like an eternity she stared at it and it stared at her. This probably would've continued except the creature gently put her down, next to some other people.

 _Tuare?_

Tuare was silently weeping as she took her sister in her arms. She took in a long breath as the nostalgia of her sister's scent made her cry more.

It was her.

She pulled away slightly to look in the girl's eyes.

It was her.

"Ninya, do you remember me?"

Ninya just numbly nodded allowing tears to roll down her face,

"Are we dead? Di-Did I never come for you sister?"

Tuare grabbed her again and held on to her as if she were going to disappear. She kissed her little sister on her head over and over until Ninya gave a small chuckle and returned the embrace in earnest. Thinking she was in fact dead, Ninya looked up at Tuare,

"I'm sorry I never came for you. I tried so hard to make money. I-I tried to sell myself at first but none of the brothels would have me. I tried to join the Adventurers guild but I was too low a rank to find a team, as a girl anyways, so I bound my chest and tried to deepen my voice. I almost had enough to save you, I swear sis... I..."

She couldn't continue. The exhaustion of the resurrection nearly made her collapse on the spot. That was when she heard a majestic and noble voice from behind her and when she turned was stunned to see the lich speaking,

"Your goal was noble, your deeds were good, and your heart was in the right place young Ninya. You were not at fault for your demise, it was merely unfortunate circumstance beyond your understanding that caused your death, but it was love that brought your corpse to my feet to be reborn. I, Ainz Ooal Gown, have resurrected you as a reward to my servant who is quite taken with your sister. From what Momon has told me you are a talented mage and a brave companion, worthy of being resurrected regardless."

Her mind seem to catch up, "I'm... I'm alive?"

Ainz laughed slightly, "Yes you are. You are free to leave whenever you'd like, but please take the next few days to rest and rebuild your strength. As part of the request, I have set a side a place in my paradise Nazarick for you to stay if you so wish. Your sister, Tuare, has been with us for a few months and seems to like it here. Although the choice is yours, I hope you stay. Your sister has missed you dearly. As have others..."

Ainz didn't further elaborate but Ninya just simply nodded. Carefully getting to one knee, Ninya said in a quiet voice,

"Thank you so much. I can only hope I may be able to repay you someday."

Ainz, in normal Ainz fashion, simply waved off the resurrection with a hand gesture, "You are welcome Ninya, think nothing of it. Now, go rest and enjoy yourself. I will see you in a few days time when you are fully recovered. At that Ninya smiled broadly... and proceeded to collapse. Luckily Sebas was quite fast and caught her before she hit the floor. Sebas and Tuare knelled and thanked Ainz before he dismissed them. Alone with his brides again, he turned to them. "I do believe that is the last of my work for the day."

They all looked excited at the implication. It was time to go to their Lord's bedchamber.

* * *

The brides of Ainz Ooal Gown were somewhere between ecstatic and anxious while they followed their husband to his bedchamber. It was spacious, elegant, and dark. Albedo had been in here many times while he was away, dreaming of this very day. In her heart she had always thought it to be blasphemous to daydream in such a manner but she did anyways. It was as if she were compelled to by some unseen force. She shook her head at the thought, _Even if that were so, it would simply be pulling back a veil for all to see the truth that had already been there..._ Albedo gave a genuine smile, _And now that dream has been realized._

Shalltear followed closely behind Albedo taking in the majestic, yet utilitarian room. Both were a clear reflection of their master. Their husband. _My husband..._ Shalltear couldn't believe that she hadn't woken up as she normally does. After all, dreams were not meant to become reality. _To be fair, in my dreams Albedo was not his wife as well... neither were the twins..._ It didn't matter though. _I'd rather live a happy, if odd life than dream a perfect one._ All in all, she did not believe there was a happier being in all the worlds, old and new, than herself. As far as she was concerned, this was the beginning of the rest of her life.

Mare and Aura followed Shalltear and were all smiles as well. Looking around the room they saw the beautiful, massive bed that apparently Lord Ainz did not use or require. Mare had thought it strange that he would have such a nice bed that he didn't use but who was he to question Lord Ainz. No, not Ainz. _Momonga... my husband..._ The thought was still foreign to him. It had initially shocked him when Lord Ainz had accepted their wish. Some part of him had thought their Lord would reject them but he had been overjoyed at the surprise. To think he could ever appeal in anyway to a supreme being... And now, here he stood. Although he was not sure what Momonga thought of him... in a romantic way, he was certain that he loved him as much as any being could love another. _As much as any other being ever had... his actions have said as much._ And that was enough for Mare. He smiled at the thought, his heart content.

His sister was just as content, but a bit more troubled. Aura had long daydreamed like a silly schoolgirl of being a wife to Lord Ainz, to Momonga. Most of the females, and some of the males, in Nazarick probably had at one point. It was not an uncommon topic of conversation among the denizens of the Great Tomb. Aura had never imagined that one day she might actually be his bride though. She had always loved him, from the moment she enthusiastically crushed a fire elemental for him the first day in the new world and he gave her water because he saw she was tired from the fight. How could the sight of her being tired compel the supreme being, a god, to give her water? He had been the kindest and wisest of all the Supreme Beings and the only one to stay behind with them to the end. The one time she had misunderstood his intentions while riding together, it had immediately made her incredibly anxious at the thought. Anxious of losing the idealistic image she had held of him and yet, he surprised her again. And then for him to say he loved her so boldly, so absolutely. It wasn't until later that very night that she first began to think about him in a romantic way. Him telling her of his love only made her that much more bold. And now here she found herself.

 _I hope I can return even a fraction of that love Momonga..._

Just the thought made her weak at the knees. Aura was not one to swoon but something about how her husband cared about her gave her genuine pleasure and relaxed her in a way she had never known. Here she stood on the edge. Her wish had been granted, and she was now wife of Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga of the 41 supreme beings. She wished she was more... knowledgeable of the intimate workings of a relationship but she was content for waiting as Momonga had suggested.

Aura sighed, _It is kind of humiliating in a way... but I will trust my husband._

Just the thought alone brought her back to an excited mood.

Ainz watched his brides enter his bedroom with an odd sensation between excited and nervousness. Although he couldn't tell, his four brides were shaking with mutual excitement and awe. This was their master's room... their room. _Their room._ Such an odd thought but an exciting one nonetheless. Their eyes were drawn to Momonga who walked to his bed, and said,

"Albedo, come."

They looked at her in an instant wondering what was about to happen. Albedo, to her credit, didn't even smirk at Shalltear or gloat at being called first. She was in a trance and her Lord's words were here actions. It was that simple. She stood beside him as he opened his portal inventory. Digging through it, he finally produced a simple but elegant box and offered it to her. She looked at him curiously.

"These are traditional sleeping gowns from the First World. I have a set for each of you and myself." They each came over and took their box and all immediately thanked him.

Ainz mentally grinned, _These were clothing you could buy for your NPC's from the in-game store. I never really bought many myself since it cost real world currency but Peroroncino on the other hand..._

There was a reason Shalltear had an enormous wardrobe.

Albedo watched as her fellow brides began to open their boxes and followed suit. The material used was the finest silk she had ever felt, and she was the Overseer of Nazarick. To her delight each set of pajamas matched their owner. Albedo's was a pristine white with gold trim, Shalltear's was blood red with black trim, Aura's was an emerald green with sapphire blue trim, and Mare's was an inversion of Aura's. Each nightgown had an Ainz Ooal Gown crest over the heart, a simple reminder of their position. Ainz was pleased with their reaction and continued, "I'm going to walk outside for a moment while you all change. I have another surprise for you." Albedo and Shalltear looked a little disappointed that their husband would not gaze upon their naked forms but they would have to wait.

 _Until tomorrow night..._

As Ainz exited the room and entered his office, Narberal Gamma sat waiting. She knelt upon seeing him, to which Ainz quickly told her to rise. Ainz used the ring and captured her ability to change forms.

"It seems this might become a regular meeting in the future, I hope that does not interfere with your other duties."

She shook her head, "It is no problem my lord. I am honored to be of service."

He stared at his faithful servant. _Perhaps... Another thought for another time._

"You are dismissed."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you Narberal, I can always count on you."

The maid blushed profusely before kneeling once more before leaving, happy as she could be. Ainz quickly turned into his First world self, found a body length mirror, and was immediately disappointed. He looked at himself in a mirror and couldn't believe how out of shape he had been, how scrawny and weak he looked.

 _I suppose some minor modifications would be acceptable._

He quickly changed his body to match the physique of the god he was supposed to be. He was tall, and had always been in the first world, but he was still much shorter than his Overlord form. He shrugged,

 _I'm still taller than all of them so..._

His muscles were much more defined now but he kept his lean form. He was hoping to make the ideal image of what he might have looked like if he had actually ever taken care of himself in the first world. His face was the same as when he had been in the first world, he left that alone. It felt wrong to change it and lie to them. Such a petty lie was below him, especially to his wives. His wives... _His wives._ If it wasn't such a serious thought, he might have laughed. After another moment of inner thought, he laughed anyways.

 _What are having wives when you control life and death itself? I am going to a make a new world for those I care for, even if it must be built on top of the ashes of the old._

He confidently turned and reached the door... and felt strange...

The door opened.

He walked into his bedroom to find his new brides changed and waiting uncertainly. They had folded their unused clothes and held them in their hands. It would seem they were too unsure to get on the bed yet. He was still wearing his robes, though they were quite baggy, and had put on pajama pants so that he wouldn't be completely bare underneath them. As he came into view wearing the robes of their master, their husband, he managed to get out,

"Umm, hi..."

Immediately he felt their killing intent. At first he thought Albedo might attack him, and it gave a strange stirring in his heart.

 _What is this feeling? Why am I feeling?_

Satoru hung his head in shame at the reaction, knowing it made sense but it didn't stop the hurt he felt in this body with no inhibitor. Then, everything began to rush back to him and he clutched at his aching skull. Everything he had done since the beginning of this journey.

Good and Bad.

Right and Wrong.

Righteous and Evil.

He looked at the faces of his wives and saw no recognition. He was a stranger.

 _How could I have been so foolish...?_

Curiously though, it was Shalltear who broke the standoff by walking up to him in an uncharacteristically slow fashion, as if she was seeing something that she knew to be impossible. Carefully, almost cautiously, she moved her hand to his face and caressed it in a loving fashion.

"Momonga..."

Her voice was quiet, as if in reverence of what she saw before her. Satoru had never known the loving touch of another in his first world. It felt strange and yet... amazing. Awesome, in the truest since of the word. He leaned into her hand and allowed his stress to slowly come undone and everything began to unravel. The regret and remorse he had been holding on to, allowed to let go. As tears began to silently roll down his face, he began to question his existence.

How long had it been?

How long had it been since someone knew him, the real him?

 _Was it... was it before I even came to this new world?_

How long had he been truly and utterly alone in his life, merely acting a part?

 _Have I always been this way?_

Shalltear took her other hand and gently cradled his face and forced him to meet her gaze. Her crimson orbs met his dark brown ones and in that moment, she could feel how much her master needed her. How carefully his eyes searched for trickery or malice in her own, afraid she might be an apparition of his own mind. She could feel how much he desperately yearned for her love and it was a feeling she would remember until the moment she closed her eyes for the final time. It fundamentally changed something deep inside of her.

Then as if reading his mind, she spoke to him in a voice that held no doubt.

"You are alone no longer my love. Nevermore."

He fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around her hoping she wouldn't disappear. He didn't care if he looked like a weakling. He didn't care if they loss respect for him or that their opinion might change of him. He just wanted to feel something real. To be certain that he himself was real. Not just an act. Please be real.

 _Please be real. Please be real. Please be real. Please be real. Please be real._

His mumbling didn't stop until he gave into his exhaustion.

* * *

Afterwards, the brides got him into the bed and he eventually passed out from exaustion. They all stayed up, just to watch his sleeping form. Albedo sat beside him as he slept, stroking his hair gently and spoke softly to him.

"I'm sorry I could not see you my love..."

Albedo hung her head in shame. Aura and Mare both looked sadly at their husband. How could he have been so troubled and never let them know? Momonga always knew what to do and say in any given situation. To see him so... overwhelmed. So distraught... It was jarring for the two elves.

 _We will have to make sure to ease his burdens. We can not fail him. He has never failed us... He would never fail us._

Shalltear finally joined him on the bed and curled up next to their broken husband,

"We will talk about this further in the morning. And Albedo,"

The succubus looked toward her, on the verge of crying,

"If you are that upset at not immediately recognizing Momonga, then make up for it by letting him know he is not alone now. Come."

She gestured for Albedo to lay on Momonga's other side. Albedo, not one to take orders from anyone except Momonga, almost made a remark to her but thought better of it.

 _He needs me right now, I will not fail him again._

She laid down and curled up to him. Momonga instinctively put an arm around her and Albedo immediately melted into his touch. The twins looked at each other and nodded. Crawling on the bed, they took their places next to Albedo and Shalltear. Albedo pulled the blanket over all of them and they cuddled as closely to Momonga as they could.

Anything to make sure he did not feel such despair again.

Shalltear gave him a small kiss on his cheek and whispered quiet enough only she heard,

"Nevermore my love, nevermore."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed the read. Peace! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Acceptance

Well here is chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it! Read and Review please. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Acceptance

Darkness. A never ending void of nothingness and the complete and utter absence of sensation.

The Abyss.

When was he? Was he recent or ancient? Time seemed to simply not exist, one moment too quick to comprehend, and the next an eternity of stillness. What deed did he do to deserve this? Was this his punishment or reward?

 _Who am I...?_

An overwhelming force brought his memory to the forefront of his dreamscape and he saw his Overlord form. It began, " _I am Ainz Ooal Gown, King of the Sorcerer Kingdom._

He was so confused, " _Then who am I?"_ Ainz started, " _You do not remember? Or you do not want to remember?"_

Unwanted memories began to rush back to him, " _I am... Satoru Suzuki... A nobody, a shut in... I am a low level worker that couldn't even make enough money to allow his mother to retire before she worked herself to death... I am... not much really..._

Ainz scoffed in a regal fashion, " _Not much? And yet, you are one half of Momonga, the leader of the 41 Supreme beings and the Supreme Overlord of The Great Tomb of Nazarick."_

Satoru laughed bitterly at this, " _I am not Momonga, I never was. I was just acting the part."_

Ainz chuckled at this, " _Indeed you were, but when we came to this new world something changed. Before you were flesh and blood and not we are this"_

He pointed to his body and continued, " _Now WE are Momonga, not an act but a living existence. Two souls in one body. Two corpses, one grave. Make no mistake, I can not be Momonga alone and only Momonga can lead Nazarick."_

Although he didn't want to, Satoru acknowledged the merit of the argument. He didn't ask to exist as Momonga and neither did Ainz. Ainz was simply the name of the new mask Satoru had created when he found that actual people were relying on him in this new world and he had the power to do something about it. He would never forget that moment he decided to create Ainz. Enri and Remu were thanking him for saving them and as he walked away they had asked for his name.

The name of their savior.

The name was merely a clever ploy to attract any players that might have come here with him but the mask... little did Satoru know how powerful this mask would be. It seemed this mask had merged with the entity that was his Overlord form. This, however, did not make Satoru fear Ainz. Much like his Momonga persona had been in Yggdrasil, Ainz had given him a different perspective to view life from and while not always in a good way, also not always negative either. In fact, being Ainz had taught Satoru a lot of things he would have otherwise remained completely ignorant about. The tie that bound the two together was there insatiable hunger for knowledge and Momonga himself. They were both acting against their nature while being Momonga, yet it created a more ideal outcome for the both of them. There was a moment of understanding between the two before Satoru spoke,

"What are you proposing?"

Ainz held out his hand, " _Will you join with me? We will be Momonga together for Nazarick and for the sake of our wives. They may have asked me for marriage, but it is Momonga they love."_

Satoru accepted this fate and conceded, " _Together and only together."_

Ainz nodded, " _I would have it no other way."_

Satoru reached out a hand he didn't realize he had and as soon as he took Ainz' in his own, a bright blinding light drowned out his vision.

* * *

Momonga woke in an unnatural calmness, not even opening his eyes. He felt an odd pressure on him, and remembered the heavy comforter he used to have in the first world. Could it really have been a dream? It didn't feel right.

 _No... something is definitely off..._

His strained his ears to try to listen to his surroundings, not having the courage yet to open his eyes and face reality. There was something there, he could hear it but his pounding heart wouldn't let him. _Is that... breathing?_ He shot open his eyes and found himself staring at a stone ceiling. He was in his bed chambers in Nazarick.

 _So it wasn't a dream... then where are..?_

Before he could finish his thought something, or rather someone, made a small, almost inaudible whine. Looking down to the source he found Albedo's head resting on the right side of his chest. He took the moment to take in her ethereal beauty. Her face was calm and peaceful, something that was a bit foreign on the Overseer.

 _She truly is beauty incarnate,_ _I wonder what she is dreaming of..._

As Momonga went to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, he found his other arm pinned as well. On the left side of his chest was Shalltear who had a broad smile and looked as content as he had ever seen her. Her hair was messy and covered parts of her porcelain face, but not her smile. Momonga mirrored the gesture as he watched the cute vampire happily dream. Now that he looked, he even saw the twins were quite comfortable looking and had not moved once since he awoke. Momonga wasn't 100% sure that any of his brides actually needed sleep but it was obvious that they were enjoying it. No doubt it would be beneficial for all of them.

 _Well, if last night's incident was an isolated one..._

He thought back to the previous night and had to look away from his brides. What had he been thinking? Acting like that in front of them?

Pathetic.

 _I must be better. No excuses._

Although quite upset at his tumultuous emotional outburst last night, he could only assume that they, at the very least, still saw him as their Overlord. As these thoughts were going through his head, another noise made itself known. Looking back down at Albedo, he saw her begin to come back to consciousness ever so slowly. He couldn't help but grin at the way she gradually opened her eyes and tried to gain her bearings. To be honest, it was quite adorable to Momonga. Then, her eyes landed on him and they stared at each other for just a moment before she broke her gaze. Putting her face into his chest she said,

"Good morning, Lord Ainz."

Momonga frowned. The formal way she had said the phrase was not encouraging. She had been ecstatic when he said they could call him Momonga, a name Albedo had always preferred to call him.

"Good morning Albedo..."

He continued to watch her but she did her best to look anywhere else. That was when he realized that Albedo during her sleep had wrapped her legs around his own and looked like she had tried to melt into him. Momonga honestly didn't mind it, the feeling was nice but something about the way she addressed him had him worried.

"Albedo, about last night..."

She quickly looked back to him and cut in, "I apologize my lord, I should have been able to recognize you. My husband, my love I-I... I failed you. I will accept whatever punishment you decide, even... even revocation of my wish. I am truly sorry my love..." Her voice quieter and quieter until he could barely hear her muffled sobs.

Momonga frowned further and sighed, "Albedo, last night was no one's fault but my own. I should have known that you might be"

He struggled to think of the correct word so as to not hurt her feelings further,

" 'Uncertain' by a random human walking into my, into our chambers."

He didn't miss the ways her eyes lit up when he said 'our' chambers.

"Furthermore, I should have known that turning human would remove my normal Undead emotion inhibitor. I... I have had many things on my mind as of late and unfortunately my human form could not handle those burdens all at once as easily as my normal form. It was unfair of me to do that to you, to all of you, and I regret having allowed it to happen."

Albedo stared at him and looked like she might cry, "We are not worthy of your love... you are too kind." Her voice was soft and in a way Momonga was oddly touched. Albedo saw kindness as a form of weakness and her words were meant to be those of a worried lover. Seeing her so troubled and uncertain made him sad so he took the initiative, "Albedo, my wife, know my love to be true"

He bent his neck down and she immediately recognized what he was doing and met him halfway. When their lips met, Albedo was uncertain if this was some bizarre punishment.

How could she be rewarded after her failure? Could her mast- husband truly be so forgiving? Did he value her that much?

Was she that important to Nazarick?

Her mind ran wild as he deepened the kiss and suddenly a realization became clear,

 _He loves me as I love him. He... he really loves me._

This was not a pitiful acceptance of marriage of a superb commander, no her husband actually loved her. Even though she was... the way she was. She was not unaware of her erratic behavior, she just couldn't control it most of the time. Knowing that her husband loved her regardless, the feeling gave her goosebumps across her skin and her wings which half covered herself and her lover began to tremble with excitement.

She closed her eyes and savored every last detail of her first kiss with the former human-made Overlord she loved with all of her heart. It no longer mattered, in fact nothing did.

All that mattered was here and now.

When they finally broke their kiss, Momonga smirked as Albedo appeared to be frozen in place, her lips still in the shape they were when they had kissed and her eyes danced wildly unable to process the sensation overload.

 _I think I rid her of all doubts there._

Before she could recover, Momonga simply moved her closer to him and she wrapped more of her body around him, eager to be closer to her husband. Momonga hadn't noticed it before but his right hand was on Albedo's hip and as she cuddled closer soon he could feel the contours of her perfectly shaped body. Albedo seemed to notice him figuring this out and arched her leg slightly further up so that his hand would rest on her ass. Momonga's touch felt electric as his hand gently roamed from her hip, to her butt, and then to her surprise her husband began to give her a bit of a teasing touch. It took all of her willpower not to moan loudly at his slow, sensual ministrations, so much so that she began to squeeze her legs together in a futile attempt to control her moaning. Even through the expensive silk, his touch lit her core on fire and her body demanded more. She had never wanted her husband more than she did in this moment. Momonga smiled as he bent back down to kiss her, which she gratefully accepted and moaned into him not caring if it was too loud. Then, her husband broke the kiss abruptly and whispered, "A little teaser for tonight, my love." Then he nipped her on the neck, which just so happened to be one of her weak spots. It was too much and Albedo's eyes rolled into the back of her head briefly. Her body tensed and Momonga could feel her tighten her legs around his slowly retreating hand, her eyes were looking at him but they didn't see him as they were glazed over with ecstasy. It was as if they were looking beyond him into some other realm, but after a few moments and a few shivering tremors later, the light returned to her eyes and her body began to relax going slack. She lightly kissed him and began to trail her way down his neck, placing chaste kisses all over him before slowly putting her head back on his chest and closing her eyes. Momonga thought for a moment he might get up and start the day but Albedo's relaxed state seemed to affect his own body and mind so he decided another hour wouldn't hurt. Besides, the other brides all seemed to be completely out of it still.

 _It would be a shame to ruin our first morning together after ruining last night._

He pulled Albedo closer with his hand and lovingly massaged her butt as he begin drifting back to sleep. Albedo smiled against his chest, "I love you Momonga..." Momonga smiled eyes closed, "I love you too, Albedo..."

* * *

"Good Morning, Mo-mon-ga." Momonga opened his eyes from sleep and was greeted by Shalltear looking up at him from his chest smiling, and lightly raking her nails across his chest lovingly. He smiled back, "Good morning my love. How did you sleep?" Shalltear nearly swooned, "Oh my dear husband, there is no lullaby sweeter than your beating heart. I didn't stir last night, not even once. It was... pleasant." She snaked her hand sensually down his chest toward his more intimate region. "The dreams I had were... very vivid." She inched a bit closer to his face, "In fact, come tonight it might be a dream come true." Momonga could feel his face heat up and his heart begin to race as Shalltear continued, "It seems your heartbeat is rising Momonga, what could possibly be doing that?" Albedo, who was now awake, began to playfully roam her free hand across his body as well, "Yes, why is our dear husband becoming so red faced Shalltear? Might he be sick? Perhaps we should more carefully... examine him." The brides grinned at one another as Momonga squirmed. Shalltear wore an almost malicious grin,

 _Oh my, Albedo can be quite playful when she wants to be._

Shalltear's body lightly trembled in excitement. She couldn't help herself, this was literally what she was created for. Whether it was her personality, her lithe body, or even her own plethora of fetishes and kinks, she had been tailor made and created with sexual desire in mind. In fact, she held wisdom beyond her own experiences on the subject, do in large part to a very detailed backstory that Lord Peroroncino had given her. As she watched her husband gaze lovingly at her and Albedo, it was clear as day to Shalltear that Momonga was a virgin and if last night was any indication he was also inexperienced in handling his emotions.

His despair and isolation had hung around him like a stench on a corpse and it was something she had no doubt none of the brides would ever forget. It had even taken Shalltear by surprise for a moment. When she had broken through to him, when she had seen him, she had felt the overwhelming relief he had felt. It had washed over her with the strength of a tsunami with her sensitive 6th sense for such things. It was rare for her to pick up _any_ emotion from her Overlord now husband and yet, last night it was as clear as anything she had ever felt. The pain and fear that had poured forth in the beginning had been as real as the love he exuded afterwards toward her. Although she didn't understand entirely, it mattered not. Her duty was clear, both as a guardian and wife, in mind, body, and soul. Tonight, and every night after, she would make sure all doubts in Momonga's mind were eased, she would show him the lengths she was willing to go to ensure that he was never again be alone and isolated, and then...

And then she would ruthlessly take his virginity for herself.

Shalltear smirked as she looked across at her fellow wife and Queen.

 _And Albedo's virginity will be mine as well... Not something I expected but quite delighted all the same._

The idea alone was much more appealing than she had first thought it might be. Now that Albedo was less a rival and more a friend, or at the very least companion, Shalltear was more fully able to appreciate her physical form. She had to admit, if she herself were meant to personify perversion and sexual deviance then Albedo was meant to personify beauty and sensuality. Not even Shalltear's handpicked vampire brides were remotely as beautiful as Albedo.

 _Did I just refer to Albedo as beautiful...?_

Shalltear just stared at her for a moment. Albedo, comfortably lounging on Momonga's chest, noticed Shalltear staring but before she could ask why, she felt a petite hand very slowly and playfully dance it's way up her leg. Shalltear sensually dragged her nails across Albedo's inner thigh and an involuntary moan escaped the succubus' mouth. Shalltear moved forward and captured Albedo's lips in her own without warning. It wasn't meant to be a polite or friendly kiss, this was meant to induce desire. Shalltear was testing the waters and wanted to see if Albedo saw her differently as well.

Normally, Albedo would have immediately jerked backwards but in her current position, with what had happened yesterday, last night, earlier that morning and now with Shalltear's hand right _there..._ She couldn't resist. Albedo deepened their kiss and ever so slightly parted her legs to let Shalltear have more room to play. After a few moments of playful teasing and kissing, and gawking on the part of Momonga, Shalltear pulled back just enough that their lips weren't touching and softly said,

"Good morning Albedo. I couldn't help myself, you looked absolutely _ravishing._ "

Their eyes met and Shalltear could see the lust in Albedo's eyes, lust for her. The vampire smirked, "Don't you agree husband?" Momonga who was having trouble computing what had all just happened nodded unable to speak. Shalltear giggled at their stunned faces and said with a seductive smile,

"I am going to have so much fun with you two tonight."

The twins woke up to Shalltear giggling and immediately rose.

"Good morning Momonga!" They both said cheerfully in a way only excited children could.

"Good morning Aura, Mare. How did you sleep?"

Aura grinned, "Your bed is really comfy!"

Mare fidgeted a little, "I-I slept very well. Thank you..."

Momonga smiled at them and finally decided it was time to get up.

"Alright, let's get our day started right!"

Aura enthusiastically jumped into the air twisting her body acrobatically and landed lightly on the bed and said, "That's right! Today is going to be a Victory!"

She smiled down at the other occupants of the bed flashing her victory sign with her hands. Momonga laughed and jumped up too copying her victory signs, "Victory!"

Aura blushed not expecting this reaction before Shalltear joined them, "Victory!"

Albedo looked curiously at them before turning to Mare, "This is how sis starts every morning..."

Albedo shook her head with a smile on her face from the ridiculousness of it all. From their lying position, Mare and Albedo both held up their hands smiling, "Victory!"

* * *

I had planned on making this longer and including the upcoming night in this chapter but unfortunately something big has come up and the chapter ran a little long anyways so didn't want you guys to have to wait a long time for another update. Depending on how this something goes, I might have a LOT more time to write so who knows, maybe this is a good thing? Wish me luck!

Anyways, PeAcE :) and remember to read and review! Thank you all so much!


End file.
